New Beginnings
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: This is the sequel to Next In Line. However this story will change pairings from Sess/Kag to Inu/Kag. So if you don't like the pairing or story just don't read. No negative reviews please aka hate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I've decided to do it. That's right all you Next in Line fans, this is the follow up story. I probably won't get as many of you to like this story, but I really needed to do this for all my InuYasha and Kagome lovers out there. And I'm getting a few ideas for this story from Aquarina, so I can't take full credit for everything. Also please if you have something to say about the story, PLEASE be nice. And of course InuYasha characters are the soul property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 (Introduction)

Ten years had passed since InuYasha left his father's kingdom. It was on the day Kagome announced to all who dwelled in the kingdom, that she was with child. InuYasha and Kagome always met as planned before the announcment of the child was made. They would meet once a month under the same tree, ever since the day his brother banished him. Kagome knew of InuYasha's demon side, the very side of him that killed his father that day so long ago. Though she did not truly fear it for some reason.

So on the day she went to meet InuYasha like any other day, once a month under the tree. She found he was not there to meet her. Kagome felt it strange that he did not show. He never missed their meeting day. So after waiting for as long as could. Kagome headed back to the castle. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru as wise and cunning as he was failed to notice the monthly routine of his mate and brother. Unless he knew, but never said anything on the matter. The few minutes InuYasha and Kagome spent together were peaceful. Nothing intimate happened between them, only a hug or two to show they missed each other. They would talk about their day, and small things that both shared about themselves. When the time to leave came, they would promise to meet again next month.

Kagome still loved her mate, and she also found her love for InuYasha was growing stronger as well. After not meeting with InuYasha on the second month, Kagome became very worried. Was InuYasha injured or maybe even dead? No, she couldn't think that way. There was something wrong, but what she didn't know. And after she became heavy with child her freedom was taken from her. No longer allowed anywhere with out a guard. It was for her safety Sesshomaru told her. Kagome knew then, there was no way to get to the tree, even if InuYasha was there.

Kagome asked Kikyo to visit the tree for her, still he never showed. Kikyo told Kagome not to worry for the child's sake, so Kagome started focusing on her child. Still her heart longed to see InuYasha, there was so much she wanted to tell him. Even though it seemed impossible, Kagome knew she would find InuYasha someday. Something inside told her, he was still alive and that death had not come for him yet.

During the last stage of Kagome's pregnancy, Sesshomaru had been on his toes, he made sure Kagome and his unborn child were safe from harm. No word was known of his half brother InuYasha since the day he banished him. It was said the hanyou had decided to travel the country side to grow stronger with his sword. The Tetsusaiga, was a powerful sword given to InuYasha by his father King Inu Taisho. The day InuYasha's demon wanted to kill Sesshomaru over the loss of Kagome was the day King Taisho died. Even though InuYasha had no control of his actions due to his demon's nature, Sesshomaru still banished InuYasha from the kingdom.

It was after Sesshomaru returned to the castle, that Kikyo and Kagome questioned the king and InuYasha's where abouts. When Sesshomaru told them of InuYasha being banished they snuck out one night to find him. InuYasha also wished to speak to Kagome and they met along the way. It was at that time Kagome confessed to loving both Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Of course this surprised InuYasha, which lead up to him to deciding on leaving to get stronger and giving more time to think about her feelings. So they agreed to still met once a month under the same tree.

When InuYasha heard of Kagome with child his heart broke. For Kagome to go so far as to bare Sesshomaru's child truly meant she loved him more. InuYasha couldn't stand to see Kagome after that, it would be too much. He decided to move on and find his own kingdom. There was nothing left for him here in his father's Kingdom anymore. As he traveled he came across King Raion's old kingdom. Demons had taken over and were sell humans as slaves. Putting his skills to the test, InuYasha fought off the demons and freed all the slaves. Most of them were humans, there were only two half demons and one quarter demon child. InuYasha promised them all safety if they stayed there with him. He warned them that leaving the castle could be dangous. To his surprise they all stayed and worked hard to make the kingdom new again.

While the kingdom was being rebuild travelers would stop by to sell goods. It was from these travelers that word spread of Sesshomaru's child being born. InuYasha chose not to listen, still he found his heart wanting to see her again. He wanted to know if she was safe. He knew child birth could be dangerous, especially when a human gives birth to a half demon. So after his heart and mind decided they couldn't wait any longer he went to her.

Kagome had done great with labor and their new daughter Rin was all smiles too. Sesshomaru however was a bit displeased, he wanted a boy not a girl. Kikyo noticed his displeasure when she handed him the child after the birth. Kagome however didn't see her mates displeased looked. The joy of holding her daughter was the happiest day of her life. Nothing else mattered right now.

Kikyo however questioned Sesshomaru on the matter, and what he told her was heartbreaking. Kikyo chose not to say anything to Kagome, she knew it would break her heart. However as the days went by Kagome started to see her mate kept his distance from the child. He was even starting to stay to himself more too. Not wanting this to affect the baby, Kagome kept her distance as well, mostly in her room. It was now that she truly wanted to see InuYasha again, to feel that she was loved again. Her feelings became even stronger one night, while feeding her daughter. As Kagome looked out the window, a figure jumped one of the castle walls. It was so fast that Kagome figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Still it didn't help the feeling of longing for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this. I'm so glad I got a few followers and favorites for this story, it really makes me happy!**

Chapter 2

After seeing Kagome was well, InuYasha headed back to his kingdom. He really did want embrace her one more time, but knew she was out of his reach now. She bared Sesshomaru's child, so it proved he wasn't the one she truly loved. Little did he know her true desires were to see him once more too. InuYasha decided from this point on he would never see Kagome again, as he feared it was to much to take. His heart ached for weeks after seeing her, and his demon was angry as well.

On the third week back from seeing Kagome, he found himself thinking about her again. InuYasha looked out his bedroom window, and looking up into the night sky and spoke his feelings. "Kagome, I can't make you love me, and I can't move on either. What am I to do now? The child is not mine so it only proves our love wasn't strong enough, or maybe you really didn't love me." As he continued to look out over the sky a single star fell. Did he dare to wish upon it? No! There was no point now, Kagome was Sesshomaru's mate not his.

For Kagome, things were not going much better on her end. Sesshomaru still stayed away from both her and Rin, and the coldness from her mate was showing. Kagome herself was finding her heart turning cold, and bitter. Rin felt her mother's pain and would cry more, leaving Kagome even more frustrated. Nightmares had also started hunting her almost every night, leaving her to have little rest. The bark circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. Kikyo did her best to help Kagome, but even she was turned down by Kagome. Deciding it was time to set things right, Kikyo went to speak with Sesshomaru.

As always Sesshomaru was in his studies, Kikyo who assisted the great King Inu Taisho. Was not allowed in the room it was Sesshomaru's rules now. 'You are not the king your father was, and you never will be, Sesshomaru. Your father's heart was kind and loving, yours is one that only longs to be cruel.' Kikyo thought, as she knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack, just enough for him to see out. "Yes, what is it Kikyo?" Hi voice was cold like before, when he spoke.

Kikyo straighten her shoulders and pushed her way in. The room was dark and smelled musty, with only one candle was lite. Sesshomaru growled at Kikyo's forced entrance, but before he could speak. Kikyo spoke her feelings on the matter of Kagome and his child. "How dare you turn your back on her, Kagome does not deserve this. If don't love her then allow her the right to see your brother. At least he truly does love Kagome. And as for your daughter, Rin this is NO life for her. She deserves a father to show her love, even if you wanted a boy. Fate has gifted you with a daughter."

Sesshomaru gave a cold look before. "SILENCE!" He ordered. "I am the king of this castle and Kagome is my mate, she chose me."

Kikyo stepped back a little, but didn't back down. "So because she chose you, that gives you the right to walk all over her? Sorry, but you have no love for her then you never should've agreed to the mating. Kagome is losing herself to bitterness all because of you." Kikyo turned to leave, but caught a glance of something in the far corner of the room. Something that looked like a pair of red eyes glowing. 'No it couldn't be, could it?' She thought, as she exited the room. The door closed behind her and Kikyo sighed deeply. She knew her words would not change Sesshomaru's heart or mind, so maybe there was another who could at least save Kagome.

So Kikyo packed a few things and headed out to find InuYasha. She heard from a traveler a year ago, that the prince had taken over King Raion's old castle. So once she was ready she went to Kagome. She hated to leave the queen, but knew she needed help. 'I only hope I can convince him you need him.' Kikyo thought. As she peaked into Kagome's room. She saw the young queen feeding Rin, a small smile was on Kagome's face, as she hummed a soothing tone.

Kikyo closed the door quietly and headed on her way. Her thoughts raced as she went. 'She needs help and if this is the only way so be it. They are no longer mates, I've seen the mating marks are fading on your neck Kagome, as well as Sesshomaru's. It can only mean that their hearts are longer for another. I saw her Sesshomaru, you have another. Your father would be devastated if he knew this.'

As Kikyo traveled to where InuYasha was said to be. Kagome started to settle in for the night. With Rin in her crib, Kagome set in her bed hoping just maybe the nightmares would not come tonight. 'I hate these dreams.' She thought, while resting her head on her knees. 'Lately they have become more like visions. I see him near death, calling out...for me. Is it real, is it what's to come?' Kagome grabbed her head and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. Tears started to fall as she thought of InuYasha, bloody and breathing his last breath. She hated these dreams and lately they've been getting more and more. And the images were becoming more realistic. "Oh InuYasha, please be a live, I so want to see you again...someday." Kagome said, as she cried herself to sleep like every night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so honored to see I'm actually getting fans for this story. I was afraid I'd get lots of haters on this. Though I may after this chapter. Just remember this is only a story people, just don't read it if you don't like it. No need for rude comments. Thank you.**

Chapter 3

It took Kikyo two days by horse to reach the castle, that InuYasha now called his kingdom. As she walked through the small village that surrounded the castle, she noticed very few demons or even half demons. Most who lived in the kingdom were humans. There didn't seem to be many guards either, Kikyo was surprised to see that most the people carried a weapon of some kind. Even children had a small knife or sword made just for them.

As she walked through the village with her horse's reins in hand, she could feel all eyes were on her. She felt sure that soon, very soon someone would question her. She was also surprised to see the village so well stocked. Food suppliers and silk makers, were plentiful. She smiled thinking how proud InuYasha's father would've been to see that his son had done so well.

Upon her arrival to the main gates, Kikyo was stopped by two guards. Possibly the first two she had come across, since entering the kingdom. "Good day." Kikyo said, bowing to the two guards. "I wish to speak to your king, InuYasha if I am correct?"

Both guards looked at each other and nodded. The one on the left stepped forward. "Come with me, I will escort you in and announce to the king he has company. What is your name young miss?"

"Tell him an old friend wishes to speak to him, on a very important matter."

The guard nodded. "Come with me, I will take you to his study." Kikyo bow and followed the guard, it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the study room. "Wait here while I let the king know of you presents. The gaurd said, as he knocked on the door.

She soon heard a familiar voice, though it did sound lonely. Kikyo only hoped his heart was still in love Kagome. 'Maybe he could save you from the darkness, Kagome.' She thought, as she waited. After the guard entered the study, he soon returned. He opened the door allowing her entry. She bowed to both guards then entered. The room reminded her of King Taisho's old study. Kikyo wondered if he made it this way or did it without really knowing. As she walked to where InuYasha set behind a desk, she noticed his clothing had changed. He now wore a white gi under a red robe. His hair was still the same, maybe a little longer.

InuYasha was the first to speak, to Kikyo's surprise he addressed her the same as years before. "Welcome lady Kikyo, to what do I owe this honor? Have you decided to leave my brother's kingdom, and join me here?"

Kikyo wasn't sure how to start the true conversation of Kagome, so she started off small. "I would be honored to join you in this peaceful kingdom, however I will ask to bring someone who is quite ill with me. Your brother has left this being to die, if not taking care of properly."

InuYasha said nothing at first, then after rubbing his chin for a bit asked. "This person you are caring for, they will not bring disease to my kingdom?"

Kikyo bowed, then told him of the person and how their heart is being taken over by darkness. She never once gave a name or said anything about their being a child. And InuYasha never asked for details on the person. To her surprise InuYasha agreed, his brother's kingdom was no place for a person losing themselves to darkness. "Very well I will find a place for you both and tell the guards to allow you in when you return." InuYasha told her, then went back to looking over some papers.

Kikyo thanked him and headed out to hopefully gather Kagome and return in the next few days. With winter so close, Kikyo didn't want to make any mistakes. After a guard returned her horse, Kikyo was off, the horse was one of the fastest in Sesshomaru's kingdom. And she was glad of it, now she could get Kagome away from Sesshomaru and hopefully see her smile again. She started thinking of how terrible Kagome had started looking. Though it wasn't surprising, since Kagome never left the room she dwelled in. 'Oh Kagome, now to find away to get you away from that horrid room. You deserve better, and I know King Taisho would not approve of this life you're living.'

With Kikyo on her journey back to Sesshomaru's kingdom, and Kagome still staying to herself in her room. Sesshomura was also keeping busy. His mating mark showing his love for Kagome was all but gone at this point, as was Kagome's. A hand traced this very spot on his neck with a smile. "The mark of your joining is all but gone, my king." A female demon said, almost purring in delight.

Sesshomaru said little on the matter of the mark. It was true that the mating mark would fade if both mates fell out of love. And now that both Kagome and Sesshomaru no longer seemed to show love for each other, the mating mark was vanishing. "The woman chose me, Kagura. I had no desires to truly mate her, and with the kingdom needing a king I simply allowed the events to happen."

Kagura grinned as she played with a lock of his silver hair. Their naked bodies still covered in sweat from their rough demon sex. This was something no human could give a pure blooded demon. And something Kagura knew she could do so very well. This was only their third time making love, but each time was wilder then the last. "So when will we mate my love? Surely these little moments together like this are proof you desire me over the human?"

Sesshomara couldn't disagree with Kagura on that, he truly desired her over Kagome. The sex was more pleasing and the powers the wind demon held were very powerful. Still he couldn't undo his commitment as a father to the child Rin, and because of that Kagome would have to leave him. That or be his mistress, while Kagura would be his true mate. Sesshomaru moved his clawed hand down to Kagura's stomach, a small smile on his face. "You will give me a son, the scent is strong today. The child will be a strong warrior and defend this kingdom."

Kagura placed her hand over his and smiled up at him, then moved both their hands down to her silky folds. "Then let us celebrate our son's life like two demon's madly in love with each other." He nodded and continued to move his clawed finger along her folds.

As Sesshomaru and Kagura once again made love, Kagome fell even more into the darkness. As Rin nursed, Kagome started to go limp. She felt nothing as she drifted in a sea of darkness. She felt used and empty, even as she held her daughter she no longer felt the need to go on. It was the second day since Kikyo left and the second day she refused to eat. The maiden Kikyo left in charge didn't make sure Kagome was eating and now the strain was getting to her. Laying back on the bed, Kagome closed her eyes and wished for only sleep and freedom from living to see another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heavy rain pushed Kikyo to the castle faster, she didn't stop to make camp. Allowing her to returned to Sesshomaru's castle early the second morning. Her first priority was to go to Kagome and make sure she was okay. After a quick change into a dry kimono, Kikyo headed to Kagome's room. It was when she turned the corner that Kikyo knew something was wrong. Three maids were knocking on Kagome's door, asking for entrance. In a flash she was pushing her way pasts the maids and opened the door with little force. Kikyo wasn't like the others, whether the queen allowed her in or not she still went.

The room was darker then usual, leaving Kikyo no choice but to light a candle or two. The maids watched as the room started to become bright from the candle light. Once she could see, Kikyo's heart went into her mouth. There laying on the bed was Kagome, she didn't move at all. "Kagome, dear god no!" She said, taking Kagome in her arms. Little Rin was sleeping close to her mother, so Kikyo carefully moved Kagome to the other end of the bed. You hand maiden, take the child Rin. I need to check Kagome, I fear she's fading fast." The hand maiden bowed and carefully took the sleeping Rin. "One more thing hand maiden, I will be leaving with Kagome and Rin. Please pack a few things for them to travel a two day trip." With another bow the maiden was off to do as she was asked. "The rest of you may leave, I will tend to Kagome." The two remaining maidens left Kikyo with a bow.

Now completely alone Kikyo work her magic, only the great King Inu Taisho knew of her priestess powers. Even Sesshomaru failed to sense her abilities or chose to not acknowledge it. Carefully she laid Kagome completely down on the bed and placed her hands just above Kagome's body. Kikyo's hands started to glow a light pink color as her powers grew. Sure enough, the Shiko jewel around Kagome's neck stated to react. Kikyo was not only purifying Kagome, but the darkness in the jewel as well. It took time to chase the darkness from both the jewel and Kagome. Still Kikyo did not back down, even though it took most of her own strength to heal Kagome. She managed to awaken, but still a very weak Kagome. "Do you feel a little better my Queen?" She asked, seeing Kagome's eyes start to open. She gave a weak smile and nodded yes.

A knock came to the door, which left Kikyo know it was time. "My Queen, I will make you some tea to give you strength for our journey. We will be traveling to a special place to help heal you from the darkness." However Kagome nodded no to Kikyo's words.

Her voice sounded like a defeated warrior returning from battle when Kagome spoke. "There is nothing this world can possible do for me now, lady Kikyo. The darkness is stronger now then ever before, please allow me to pass so I may suffer no more. My daughter Rin deserves to be happy, this is something I can no longer give her in my current state." Tears started flow from both Kikyo and Kagome's saddened eyes as she spoke. "The mate I chose has turned his love to another, and I fear the nightmares of InuYasha's death must be true. Why else would he not come to me anymore."

Kikyo wondered if telling Kagome that InuYasha was alive would be a good idea. 'No I can not, if she knew he was alive and never returned to her, well it may be worse.' Kikyo thought, as she went to the door. A maiden handed her a cup of tea at the door. Once the tea was in hand and the door closed, she added a few herbs from a small paper packet. Though the herbs were a simple mixture to help one sleep. Kikyo told Kagome something different. "Very well my Queen, then drink this if you no longer wish to live. Your child is safe in my care."

Not even hesitating Kagome took the tea and drank the warm tea till it was gone. Handing the cup back to Kikyo she said. "Tell Sesshomaru, his day will come. This kingdom will fall, for that is my wish upon the jewel as I pass from this world."

Kikyo only nodded and bowed. She knew her queen would be very upset to find she was tricked, still it would make things easier as she traveled. So while Kagome slept, Kikyo gathered their things and packed a small cart. It would take a little longer now, but the journey needed to be made and quickly. Everything was working perfect for Kikyo to head out. Sesshomaru was on his regular rounds around the far end of the castle. Which meant she had plenty of escape time.

However one did spot her leaving, and smiled in pure joy. Kagura just so happened to be flying over head on her feather. She was pleased to see the Kikyo and Kagome leaving. Now it would be easier to take all of what she wanted. 'Good now Sesshomaru is all mine, we shall be true mates, I no longer need to fear sharing him with a human. He deserves a full demon like me.' She started to laugh, flying back to the castle.

One of the castle workers left InuYasha know the two rooms were ready, for the visitors when they returned. He bowed to his king and left the study. He could tell InuYasha was deep in thought. He stood much like his father, looking out his window. It still puzzled him just who Kikyo was bringing. It was now the third day since Kikyo had left, meaning she would return soon. 'Could it be her, no it's not possible. Kagome is mated to my brother, mates never leave sides. Still I wonder how she's doing, and how would feel if I ever saw her again?' His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of guard announcing the arrival of two women.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kikyo and the still sleeping Kagome, where showed to their rooms. Little Rin was napping as well, and Kikyo knew the sweet child would need fed once she woke. As luck would have it, Kagome woke first. And as she looked over the room she knew it was not hers. Kikyo was by a stand, unpacking their things and folding pieces of clothing. Sitting up Kagome asked. "W-Where are we Kikyo, this is not my room?" Smiling Kikyo went to her with a warm cup of tea. Kagome accepted it and signed. "Why have we come here, you know my home is not here."

Kikyo frowned at Kagome's words. She knew the queen was no longer loved by Sesshomaru. And the darkness was worst then just her feelings of loneliness. It was fueling the Shikon jewel as well. Something that needed to be pure not evil. "My dearest Kagome, this is only a small get away for you. You need to have some time away from the darkness of the old the castle. You'll see this place is much more pleasant."

Kagome said nothing, she didn't want to keep going in this world. After all there was nothing in this world other then Rin that she had to live for. And even she felt Rin needed a better mother then herself. Kikyo could see Kagome shying away from her daughter more and knew this journey was the last hope for the queen. Though as it stood now she was no longer a queen. After leaving the Taisho kingdom, Kikyo knew once Sesshomaru knew of their betrayal, they too would be banished like InuYasha. Kikyo sighed heavily at the thought of InuYasha, her mind raced with what if's. She knew he'd check on them soon, after all he needed to keep his new kingdom safe. 'Well maybe the sooner they see each other the better.' Kikyo thought.

With everything in order in Kikyo and Kagome's new room, Kikyo felt it necessary to visit InuYasha once again. Maybe even tell him just who she had brought with her. So as Kagome rested for a bit, Kikyo went to InuYasha's study in hopes of talking with him. However there was nothing, not even one sign of InuYasha. "Where could he be?" Kikyo said, as she moved into the room for a better look around. Not knowing why, but something was calling to her. Knowing full well she was going against every rule in the book, for looking into any King's private matters would mean death. Still she followed her gut and proceeded.

Waking from her small nap earlier then usual she started stretching and rubbing her eyes, Kagome decided to have her own look around. This was not her home and she wanted to know just where she was. Seeing Rin still fast asleep, she slipped on her kimono and left the room. Something did feel familiar about this place, though she wasn't completely sure. As she walked through the walls she found only humans pass her and she wondered if this was truely a safe place for her or Rin.

Not really paying attention as she turned a corner, Kagome found herself nose first in front of someone. He was taller then her so her nose was in his chest. Moving back she wanted to say sorry, but was violently moved back by the being she bumped into. She opened her eyes to see red, and as they started looking up long silver hair hung from his shoulders. Her heart was pounding so hard at this point she almost felt lightheaded. And then she heard it, his voice. "YOU!" It was then she knew, just who she ran into. She was frozen, her body couldn't move the series of un answered questions racing through her mind. And then the way he said, you. Kagome then knew he was angry.

"How dare you come here, do you hate me that much that you came here just to start a war." His clawed hands were squeezing her arms as he spoke. "You know Sesshomaru will come looking for his mate, of all people. Why must it be you, and after you lied to me. Left me to wait for you by the tree...you NEVER came, and now after all this time you come to me?" He pushed her back against the wall just hard enough to let her know, he was angry and right now he was dealing with more then anger. "Just look at you wench, you chose that monster. And now...now..." His words never came, he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to just keep yelling at her, he couldn't. He was angry yes, she chose his brother and now his Kagome looked so close to death. All because she didn't choose him. He knew his brother could never love a human and now looking at Kagome, it was making him furious.

Suddenly the yelling stopped and Kagome found herself being embraced tightly by InuYasha. Her tears had already started falling and now she just cried like a baby, as he held her. Once she found her words, Kagome left her words be heard. "You BAKA, how DARE you blame me! I wanted to see you so much..., but...I.." Her tears once again started to flow, as she told him way. "Once I found out I was with child I was no longer allowed to leave." Her cries were harder now, as she buried her face in his red robe.

He hated this feeling, the feeling of anger and sadness all at once. It was the moment that Kagome told him, she wasn't allowed to leave. That his heart broke, she wanted to see him, but couldn't. His arms wrapped around her now fragile frame. He could tell she was fading by the dark circles under her eyes. She almost felt like a feather, as he scooped her up into his arms bridle style. He cursed himself for not doing more for her, and wanted kill his brother for what he did to Kagome. 'Damn bastard, he's taken more then the light from your eyes. He's darkened your beautiful soul, a soul that used to shine so bright. I'm sorry Kagome, I knew I should've intervened.' His thoughts stopped when she gave a loud snore.

So with Kagome sound asleep in his arms, he decided to take her back to her room. Even though his heart wanted to take her to his room and fix her broken soul and body. For now though he would wait, for it was her choice not his. When she asked he would that her. And after that he would never let her go again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After placing Kagome in her bed, InuYasha stayed and watched her for a few seconds. His heart was still beating fast as he felt so many feelings rushing through him. His hatred towards his brother grew and with each glance over her fragile body. His fist tightened causing his claws to pierce his flesh. 'How dare he do this to you, he could've rejected your choice. Damn him for hurting you like this, I'll never let you suffer like that again.' A scent came to him, causing his thoughts to stop.

He moved to the other side of the room and saw a child in a small bed! She seemed happy and healthy. Even though she was asleep, the young child still had a smile on her innocent face. It remined him of how Kagome smiled at him before his brother destroyed her light. InuYasha hated the smell of his brother that was on the child, but Kagome's scent helped cover it some, and so much of the small girl's features looked like Kagome though. Her raven locks and rosey cheeks reminded him so much of Kagome.

"InuYasha, may I ask why you're in Kagome's room?" He turned and saw Kikyo standing in the doorway. She bowed before continuing. "I guess you now know who I was talking about the day I first visited."

InuYasha left the bed where the child slept and moved to the outside of the room. He took Kikyo by the arm moving her down the hall. "Care to tell me just what the hell happened to her? Kagome looks like death, and you just now brought her here? You do know Sesshomaru will come looking for her." He said, crossing his arms and looking very angry. Though deep down he was worried sick about Kagome. He hated knowing she had to suffer like this. And here he was living the good life in a castle, ruling a kingdom where humans were free from demon slaves.

"I am sorry InuYasha, but I had no choice. If Kagome had stayed any longer I fear she would've died for sure, and I know you still love her very much. InuYasha, she is in great danger. If she continues to live in this dark state, the Shikon jewel will surly turn to pure darkness." He knew Kikyo's words were true, the fear in her eyes as she spoke was proof of that. "Also InuYasha, the mating is no longer, if you look you'll see the mark has disappeared."

He was all but growling as he grabbed her by her arms and turned her to face him, looking deep into her eyes "The mark is gone, but then that means!" InuYasha swallowed hard, he might have been only a half demon. Still he knew that when a demon and human mated, if either mark disappeared... "So he took another, and Kagome does she know?" Gods he hoped Kagome didn't know, he knew she'd blame herself. 'Damn Sesshomaru, how dare he take another, when he had a mate and a child.' Kikyo moved from his grip, causing his thoughts stopped.

Lowering her head, Kikyo looked towards Kagome's room. "She does not know, InuYasha. And I don't have the heart to tell her, it would surly crush her." Kikyo looked back at InuYasha and gaving him very concerned look. "Forgive me, but I found this in your study." She pulled out a note InuYasha had written 10 years ago for Kagome. "I know the punishment for such things and except my fate. I just needed to know for sure how you felt about Kagome."

As angry as he was about Kikyo finding the note, his anger towards his brother was tenfold. "I trust this will never happen again Lady Kikyo?" She bowed and reassured him it would not ever happen again. Taking the note, he left with out another word. He remembered the day he wrote the letter for Kagome. He was going to give it to her the day she failed to show at the tree. 'Damn Kagome, why didn't you just come against his orders? No it's not all your falt, I should've returned and searched for you.' He crushed the letter into a ball, before throw it away. He wasn't sure how to handle having her so close again.

Kagome was resting peacefully, until once again her nightmares returned, with each dream she could see more. However they all ended the same. InuYasha laying in her arms bloody and near death. She woke with a start, breathing heavy and sweat covering her face. Kikyo ran to Kagome's side and tried to comfort her, little Rin was also there. Kikyo had been tending to the child when she heard Kagome scream. "Another bad dream Kagome?" She didn't really need to ask though, Kikyo already knew the answer. Little Rin moved closer and hugged her mother as well, she hated to see momma cry.

Kagome brought her daughter close and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you sweetie. Momma is okay now, just a very bad dream. I'm okay now though honey." She continued to hug her daughter and started thinking about her day and once again meeting InuYasha. 'Is this how those dreams start, could the nightmares be closer to becoming real now?' No she needed to stop thinking like that. They were only terrible dreams, at least that's what she wanted to believe. The only problem was, deep in her heart something was telling her those dreams were yet to come.

"Kagome, I hope coming here helps you overcome those horrible dreams. And now that you've reunited with InuYasha, maybe you'll start feeling better." Little Rin even nodded in agreement with Kikyo's words. She felt the peacefulness of surroundings as well. "I may be out of line for saying this, Kagome. However surly you know the love between you and Sesshomaru is no longer there. It's been years since he's made love to you or even kissed you."

Kagome gave a long hard stare towards Kikyo, then left her words fly. "How dare you question the love between me and the King? Is that why you brought me here, to abandon my place by Sesshomaru's side?! And to think I looked up to you, Kikyo. Now get the hell out of my sight, you disgust me."

Kikyo didn't argue she simply left with a bow and exited the room. Of course Kagome's words cut deep, still she knew this was where they all needed to be. She sighed heavily and thought to herself. 'In time my dear queen I hope you realize what I've done was for the best. Especially for Rin, she needs a father.'

In the Tashio kingdom there was great confusion, the queen was missing and Kagura was grinning happily from ear to ear. However even though his love for Kagome was nothing more then simply the mother of their child. Sesshomaru was on the war path. No one went over his head on anything, especially his once queen. "Find her and when you do bring her to me, along with the one who took her. I too will be searching for her, now be gone and don't return till you find her!" He growled out to his guards, before dismissing them. The guards bowed and left before the king had their heads.

He was about to leave as well when a gust of wind blew and Kagura landed beside him. "I don't see why you're bothering with that mortal woman. Just let her go and forget it, after all I'll be a much better queen and mate to you." She was about to lick his cheek, when he pulled away and walked off.

After some distance between them he stopped and said. "No one is above the great Sesshomaru, not the queen and surly not even you. Kagome will answer for what she has done, I have a feeling my brother will be the one behind this. He will die for such treason."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week had now passed and still Kagome refused to have any contact with Kikyo or InuYasha. She was more then angry with them both, to her this was all done for revenge. InuYasha was just trying to get back at his brother for banishing him, and Kikyo because she was no longer the king's aid. Her words cut like a sword to his heart, still InuYasha knew she was just denying the truth for some reason. He slammed his fists down hard on the desk in front of him, he was angry at himself and his brother for what kagome was going through. His thoughts raced as he remember her words to him and Kikyo that day. _"You two make me sick, Sesshomaru is a good mate and King! You're both just determined to destroy him and his kingdom, I bet you both planned this ever since he banished you, InuYasha. You just think because you took his queen the great King Sesshomaru will just bow to you without a fight? Sorry but you're dead wrong, he will come for me and all will be as it should." Walking straight to InuYasha, Kagome glared a deep hard look at him before slapping his face hard. "And you better stay away from me InuYasha, to think I almost believed you actually did love me."_

"Dammit!" He cursed slamming the desk again. This was not how he thought things would go, never did her imagine she'd actually think he'd want revenge. 'I thought you knew me better then that Kagome, all this time has passed and you think I'm only doing this for me!' His teeth were almost ready to break from how hard he clinched them, as he thought. InuYasha couldn't believe she could be so blind at this point. Was she still in her right mind, or had the events from Sesshomaru taken their toll on more then just her body. Kikyo did say darkness was taken over the Shikon jewel Kagome carried, could it also be doing something to her mind? A knock at his door brought him back from his thoughts, and slowly he stood. "Enter." He said, though he didn't really want to be bothered.

The door opened to reveal Lady Kikyo and Rin. This surprised him seeing how Kagome didn't want anyone close to her or Rin. "Sorry for disturbing you InuYasha, but young Rin has asked to speak with you. She snuck out of the room her and Kagome share, and came to me." Rin gave a wave to InuYasha as Kikyo spoke. "I'm guessing Kagome is sleeping and Rin was bored." Not only was InuYasha surprised by the child's asking to see him, but Kikyo as well. After all Rin was asleep the day he returned Kagome to her room. Still Rin had come to her and asked to see King InuYasha. Sadly Kikyo knew if Kagome found out that Rin was with here and wanted to see InuYasha, well it would not be a very happy moment.

Letting go of Kikyo's hand, Rin now moved closer to InuYasha's desk. It was a slow curious walk, like children do. Her eyes looking all around just taking everything in. All the while, both InuYasha and Kikyo watched as she got closer to him. For InuYasha this was worse then any battle he'd fought. He knew nothing about children and now there was one ready to attack him, or so his mind thought. Demons were easy to handle, just pull your sword and they either attacked or left you alone. But how did one handle a small child? The answer came to him fast, when Rin finally got close enough and hugged his leg. Her next words floored him. "Can you be my daddy? I never had one and I hear they are lots of fun."

Waking from her nap, Kagome soon realized Rin was gone. Fear ran through her could InuYasha had taken her child as more leverage in this matter. No he wouldn't get away with doing this to her daughter. Kagome would kill him with her own two hands if needed. After all she accidentally did it to Sesshomaru, who knows what she could do if she meant to kill. So with her anger growing by the second, Kagome dressed and headed out to find Rin. The darkness of the jewel grew even more now, it was almost a dark red. Her hands even carried a reddish glow as she walked, she would go first to the king's study to find Rin if not there she'd search every inch of the castle till she found her daughter.

Not far there was another who was going to begin his search as well, he was preparing to get his queen back. Sesshomaru gathered few men ready for travel. Not that he needed anyone to assist him, still he felt he needed to be a little prepared. He gave a small speech about what he expected before leaving with his small group. "As you know Lady Kikyo has turned on this kingdom and has sided with my brother. I want both Kikyo and my brother brought to me when found. As for my queen and daughter, once they are found return them to the castle and guard the room with your very life. If any of you fail death will follow upon my return." The men bowed and mounted their horses, then we're on their way.

There was another who disagreed with any of this, to her it was a great gift that the young queen was no longer in the Taisho kingdom. And somehow she was going to keep her new place and never allow the queen anywhere near this castle or her mate! So with a pluck of a feather she was off to get to Kagome first. If she was lucky it would look as though InuYasha did the crime, but little did Kagura know there was already a war beginning.

Turning the last corner of the castle Kagome made a promise. She would get her daughter back and then return to her kingdom. She cursed herself for letting this all take place, from now on she'd keep her guard up. She was about to open the study door when she heard Rin speaking. Her eyes were now the color of hot embers and before she could even touch the door it was blown open and into pieces. "You're next InuYasha, prepare to die at my very hands you beast!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was a child's scream and a hunting sound of the pieces of the wooden door hitting the brick walls and floor. Dust filled the area for a few seconds before anyone could see. Once the dust settled and Kagome was able to see her daughter, she froze. There was InuYasha holding Rin tight protecting her from whatever was barging through the door. Tears now falling down the poor child's face from the fear of what just happened, and what was going to happen. Still Kagome did not stop her actions, dispite her daughters tears. To Kagome right now she could only focus on one thing, the safety of her child would come next after the death of InuYasha!

Pure hatred showed in Kagome's eyes as she charged towards InuYasha, she was aiming directly at him her voice almost without emotion. "How dare you touch my daughter you beastly hanyou! How dare you try and corrupt her with your lies, I'll make sure you suffer great for this!" Kagome was all but screaming the last part of her words as her hand glowed a deep red, almost black color. At the last minute, InuYasha jumped out of her way and placed Rin beside Kikyo. Seeing Kagome in this state gave him all the proof he needed, the jewel was stealing his true loves pure light.

"Careful what you say Kagome, your daughter only wishes to be loved by someone who can be a father to her. It's not me you'll be hurting it's Rin." Still she didn't care, the only thing Kagome felt was the pure desire to kill the hanyou. The jewel only fueled her anger, and with her purifying powers being increased by the jewel. InuYasha couldn't afford to make one wrong move or not only him, but she would die as well. 'Damn, how am I going to get her to calm down long enough to get through to her? Right now her mind isn't even thinking right, and my words aren't even getting passed her rage.' It was after his thoughts that an idea hit him. Taking a deep breath InuYasha pulled his Tessiaga, but it wasn't the sword he would use, that was going to be used to shield and take part of her attack. Taking the sheath from his belt he held both sword and sheath, his sword in his right and sheath in the left. Then in a flash moved in front of Kagome as she was about to attack.

Her eyes fixed on her target and mind set to kill, was all she was thinking as she left her powers take aim. Still it was not enough, in one quick move InuYasha had managed to block her attack and place a barrier around her with his sheath before her purifying powers could touch him. As he expected he only had time for this one move. When her powers hit his sword it reverted back to its old state. But the sheaths barrier was enough to hold off her next strike. These two powerful attacks where more then she could handle, which he also knew would happen. So in the next second her eyes close and her body began to fall, but never hit the ground.

"Damn woman, what on earth did you think you were doing? No matter I've got you now Kagome, and I promise I'll make everything better." His words never reached her though, but little Rin heard him and knew her choice wasn't wrong. With Kagome carefully in his arms, InuYasha made his way over to Kikyo and Rin. "Lady Kikyo, the jewel, where is it? If we don't get rid of it her life will surly be destroyed by it's darkness."

Kikyo nodded she understood and began searching with her hands. Eyes closed and mind focused, she searched every inch of Kagome's body till she found the very source. The emotions that fell upon her face as she looked up at InuYasha, left his heart crushed and angry, it told him what her feared most. The horrible news she told him next left InuYasha almost to weak for his legs to stand. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but she has already used the jewel, it's now infused with her soul. She is lost to us, I failed her."

Before he could ask his next question, half of the castle wall where he stood was blown away. There was a cloud of dust and a voice InuYasha knew all to well. "So little brother, I see this is where you have been hiding. This is no matter to me of course, you will die on this day. No one takes what is mine, no matter who you are." It was then InuYasha knew there was more at risk then ever before. Not only would he have to fight to keep Kagome and Rin safe, but his kingdom as well. He knew his brother would not rest till he destroyed everything.

A deep growl followed by his vow was all that was heard before the fight began. "Hear me Sesshomaru, I will fight till my last breath to keep my kingdom and my people safe. And most of all I will fight till the last drop of blood has left my body to keep Kagome and Rin safe from you. It's time you learn what the meaning of true love and taking a mate means!" He took a mighty leap and drew his sword, the mighty Tessiaga flared to life and like its master ready to protect what was needed.

Still holding Rin close, Kikyo knew she needed to get Kagome and Rin to a safe and well hidden place. She would not risk losing either one to Sesshomaru, if InuYasha would fall during battle she would still try and save Kagome. "Rin we must quietly go and hide, so stay close I'll carry your mother and with luck we'll be safe soon." Kikyo also knew time was short seeing how Sesshomaru would have back up, time was ticking fast and the odds of escape was slime. Still with Kagome in hand and Rin close, Kikyo managed to find a hidden passage way and moved quickly through halls.

Not sure if it was the best idea or not, Kikyo still moved on. Little Rin didn't say a word as they moved through the underground passage. "Stay strong Rin, InuYasha will be fine. We just need to hide till everything is quiet again." Though even if she was trying to reassure Rin all would work out, Kikyo was having a hard time believed her own words. 'I fear this was a lost cause now especially if InuYasha dies at this moment. And now that the jewel is fused with her soul, is there even a way to save Kagome from it's darkness?' A loud crash and dirt falling stopped her thoughts, but still she moved on hoping for a miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fighting between brothers had been intense, both fighting for either pride or true love. Neither backing down even if they both were covered in blood, this was a fight till the very end. And even thought InuYasha was only a half demon, he fought just as hard. Even the mighty Sesshōmaru was finding it hard to keep his guard up at times, still he wouldn't back down. No one took what was his, whether he truly loved or wanted it or not. For him the fact someone took anything from him angered the demon lord of the west. And for it to be his half brother, there was no way he'd allow him victory. "Give up InuYasha, there's no way a weak half demon can defeat me. I carry all of father's blood, while you only carry half." Sesshōmaru said, as he raised his sword once again attacking InuYasha at full force.

InuYasha raised his sword as well, and prepared for the hard hit. His feet dug into the ground as the force of the swords connecting pushed him back. Still he didn't give up and pushed Sesshōmaru back once the attack was complete. "I may only have half of father's demon blood...but my other half is human, and humans are persistent." This time he made his move and raised his sword high over his head as he jump well above his half brothers head. InuYasha gave a mighty battle cry as he brought his sword down hard and fast. However Sesshōmaru was quicker and with a hard slash sideways, he was able to cut InuYasha's attack off and sent him flying into another wall. The impact made most of the castle wall crumble over and around InuYasha, still he managed to get free and back onto his feet. A line of blood could be seen coming from his mouth, showing most of his major injuries were internal. "Nice try brother, but that only broke two ribs. You'll have to do better then that to stop me."

Sesshōmaru smirk at his half brother and in a flash was on him again. Sword hitting sword, attack after attack, either the castle would be destroyed before the fight ended or one of the brothers. "You are weak half breed, this is why Kagome picked me as her chosen mate? You lack strength and power to rule, even this tiny kingdom will fall due to your weakness to protect it." In that moment anger was InuYasha's down fall allowing Sesshōmaru the opening he needed. As InuYasha went for the kill, Sesshōmaru's speed dodged the attack and pierced his half brother's left shoulder right above his heart. Blood went everywhere as the sword went all the way through and was pulled out with a twist causing more damage.

Never before had she felt so alone and yet be surrounded by so many who cared for her. Kagome was starting to hate this feeling, and began to wonder what was even right anymore. A small hand reach out and touched her's, through a dark haze Kagome looked down at her daughter's tiny hand. "Mommy, are you mad at me? I'm sorry for going against your wishes." Little Rin paused and her mother wonder why her daughter stopped, but soon sniffs and sobs could be heard. The sound of her daughter crying caused Kagome's mind to clear in that moment. Soon her own tears started to fall as she hugged her daughter tight. "I'm so sorry mommy, I just wanted a father to play with. I never meant to hurt you."

It was in that moment InuYasha's words came back to her. 'Careful what you say Kagome, your daughter only wishes to be loved by someone who can be a father to her. It's not me you'll be hurting it's Rin.' His words were so very true, all this time as a mother, she lacked in one true goal in her daughter's life. 'Because of my denial she has no father to look to in her life. I had every sign right in front of my face, still I chose to ignore it.' Kagome may have thought on the matter at hand a little to late, but there was still was the fact that the one who was never there for her or Rin. Was now close enough and it was time to say a few words to King Sesshōmaru. She hugged her daughter tight and kissed her cheek. "Now you listen sweetie, stay here with Kikyo okay, I need to speak with your so called father!"

Reaching out for Kagome's arm Kikyo pleaded with her. "My Queen, please don't go! You know the king is very powerful, there's no way you can win. Stay here and let InuYasha handle his half brother, you're needed here with your daughter." Still Kagome only smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before heading back the way they had just come. Kikyo held the now crying Rin tight as she watched Kagome leave the safety of the underground hideaway. 'Be safe my Queen, and please return to us.' Kikyo thought as she tried to comfort the small child in her arms.

The passageway was almost completely closed off from the fighting between brother's up above. Still Kagome squeezed through and as she moved as quickly as she could through the tightest holes, moving rocks as she went and praying that her nightmares would not be coming true. Her fingers were cut and bleeding from the sometimes sharp rocks, and her knees were bruised too. Her kimono was ripped as well now it looked more like shredded rags. Still she needed to keep moving and quickly her fears driving her even faster. The closer she got to the exit the more she feared of what was coming, would she find InuYasha dead and covered in blood like in her dreams? There was a bright light and then as she crawled through the hole the very thing she feared was now right in front of her.

Sesshōmaru's sword was still plunged into InuYasha's shoulder and just as Kagome entered the scene, the sword was being pulled from his body. His golden eyes were wide as he fell into a pool of his own blood. And the sight of the proud look on her demon husbands face made her snap again. Pure hate consumed her body once again as the jewel fed off her anger and hate, feeding the darkness inside it. The remaining fallen walls around her were blown away and in a speed not humanly possible came to her. Even the great Sesshōmaru did not see her coming, allowing her the opportunity to strike. Her fist was now like a boulder when it hit him, sending the mighty demon flying far into a distant wall. It was enough to give her time to check on InuYasha. Though the damage was done and his life was now spilled out, his eyes showed no life and the signs of his life fading from his body were all there. "No you can't not yet, please InuYasha don't you leave me! I'm sorry I was wrong, Rin needs you. She needs a father, and...and I need you too." Tears fell down her face and landed on his cheek, though he felt nothing and more the likely never heard a single word she spoke.

In the distance Sesshōmaru was slowly standing and heard every word, now it was time to end this betrayal and if it meant locking his wife away then so be it. Still lost in sarrow Kagome wept for the loss of life before her and forgot about the one she sent flying. "No more Kagome, no longer will I allow you to walk my kingdom freely. I shall lock you away till your death and as for your daughter once I find her the same fate will come to her as well. I will not have anyone go against me in my kingdom, not even you mate!" In a flash she was tossed over his shoulder and carried away, but there was one thing Sesshōmaru forgot. The jewel Kagome carried would answer to her call and in an instant, kill any demon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hidden deep under ground, little Rin was growing worried about her mother. And after seeing her so angry along with the pure darkness that was surrounding her, Rin truly knew at that moment something was happening to her mother. And being such a young child Rin only knew it wasn't something good. She tried asking Lady Kikyo, but all she told her was. "Things will turn out just fine in the end, and not to worry your mother will come back to us once it's safe." Still even though Kikyo said these words, Rin sensed a different feeling coming from Kikyo. One that was scared and not sure what to do next, a deep fear that they both were going to die in this very spot.

One reason for Rin having such strong senses, was because she wasn't a normal human child. After all being the child of a demon father and a human mother with spiritual powers made Rin a different kind of human, in fact Rin was actually a hanyou. A special kind of hanyou, still she looked like a human. However Rin had certain demon traits that not even her mother knew about, but then that was mostly due to the fact Kagome was in her own world.

Even though Rin was so young, she was learning these new powers on her own. The deep depression Kagome felt while her mate and king ignored her, made it that Kagome mostly slept or stared into a corner of her room. She would tend to Rin, but during these last few years Kagome sank deeper into a hole of darkness. Mainly due to the jewel that she carried. True she had the power to purify it, but how does one purify their own darkness?

Sometimes while Rin played she would let her powers flow and test her abilities. Rin soon learned she could do lots of things, some powers were spiritual others demonic this is what makes her a special kind of hanyou. For Rin to have both spiritual and demonic powers and not purify herself was unheard of. Still she could do both and not have her powers cancel the other one out was a special trait. The ability to use both demonic and spirtual powers was not normal. However right now, Rin was only interested in getting to her mother. So when she saw Lady Kikyo turn to do something she ran as fast as she could in the direction her mother had left a few moments ago. Rin's nose could smell the scent of her mother and made sure she followed it quickly and quietly.

Kagome's powers were now ten times stronger due to the dark powers of the Shikon Jewel. This would be the last time her once mate and king would cause her pain. Kagome was no longer herself now that the jewel had consumed her heart and soul nothing pure was left inside her, only hate ruled. And now as she prepared to let her deadly powers strike, she had no idea her daughter would soon be in view of Sesshōmaru's death. "I wil no longer allow you to hurt me or our daughter, Sesshōmaru Taisho. Your father cherished me and said I was a strong person, well I think it's time I rise up and live a life he would want me to have. Whether you live or die it matters not to me!" Sesshōmaru only had time to look up and see her face before he was blown back hard into a wall. Kagome's purification powers hit him hard and killed him instantly, but his body only smoked and did not disintegrate.

Little Rin's eyes filled with tears at what she just saw and without thinking ran to her dead father's body. "No, please no!" She cried, while she continued running towards Sesshōmaru's motionless body. Once by his side, Rin didn't hesitate and quickly did what she knew was right. Using one of her special powers, Rin laid a hand on Sesshomaru's chest and left her power flow. This was the first time anyone saw her abilities and this was also her first power she learned to use. However she could only bring demons back from the dead. Humans or hanyou's she could not, at least that she knew of. As Rin's powers in testified, she closed her eyes and concentrated. In the distance Kagome watched as her daughter began to glow a light greenish color. Having no clue what was happening she simply watched, until she realized...

"No Rin, he's evil and hates us both. He's not a father to you or a mate to me. Please you can't! I was wrong to let my heart love him, don't save him, he deserves death!" Still Rin continued and slowly all signs of the damage her mother inflicted upon him was gone. Kagome watch in pure horror as Sesshōmaru once again lived after she had just killed him with her powers. Moving towards her daughter Kagome became more then angry and was ready to make her point when... "What the hell?! How dare you Rin, trapping your mother in a barrier! Release me now!" Still Rin paid her mother no mind and went over to InuYasha next.

Looking up at her mother, Rin tried to smile, but she couldn't. She loved her mother and wanted her to know that love was the only true way. No child should ever have to see or do what she was doing right now. No she wasn't a child, Rin was more adult then she knew at this moment. It pained her to know her mother was acting so hateful, when not long ago Kagome would tell her to not let the darkness win. Now it was different, it was Rin doing her best to shine and destroy the darkness in her mother. Right now though Rin needed to focus on InuYasha, his life was close to ending and being a hanyou her powers could only heal him not return him from the dead.

Now kneeling down closer to him, Rin left her powers flow and lightly rested her hand on InuYasha's wounded body. As she healed him she told her mother how she felt. "I am sorry mother, but I know you can not help for your anger right now. My barrier will keep you safe." Looking back at InuYasha Rin finished healing his wounds and simply waited. For such a young child, Rin had done a great job saving her loved ones. Though she only wished she knew how to save her mother from the darkness of the jewel. No she wouldn't give up on her mother. 'Hopefully once InuYasha has his strength back he could help me save her. He has to, InuYasha is the only one that can safe my mother now.' She thought as her body grew tired. Still Rin knew that even though Sesshōmaru was her true father, he wouldn't be the one to help her mother, after all it was because of him that Kagome was in darkness. Right now Rin knew her place was here next to InuYasha. So as she waited, Rin set with her legs bent and her arms folded as they rested on her knees. The power she used to bring back Sesshōmaru and to heal InuYasha had made her very tired. And soon she laid down beside InuYasha and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Slowly InuYasha's eyes opened, his clawed hand went to his head as he tried to stop everything from spinning. Still he felt dizzy and the feeling of someone beside him. "Rin?" He questioned, looking down at the small child sleeping beside him. A smile came to him as he looked at the young child's sleeping form beside him. It surprised him that this child seemed to thrust him so much in such a short time knowing him. As he started to stand he removed his outer robe to cover the sleeping Rin and move her somewhere comfortable.

As he turned with Rin now cradled in his arms, InuYasha's golden eyes soon found her. Kagome was sitting motionless hugging her knees. 'Kagome seems so sad and is there a barrier around her, but wait who?' Carefully he set Rin down and moved closer to Kagome. As he neared she looked up at him with a deep sadness. It almost was to much for him and without thinking, forgot about the barrier as he went to embrace her. The hard electric shock of the barrier caused him to go flying back hard into the caste wall. The impacted caused some of the wall to break apart and fall on him. With a growl and pushing the crumbled pieces of wall off and managed to stand. "Dammit!" InuYasha cursed. "And I even knew there was barrier."

Now standing with her hands touching the now weakened barrier, Kagome pushed though and broke it. Her mind and body felt so weak and confused as she quickly hurried to his side. "InuYasha are you okay? That was such a hard hit." Her hand was now cupping his right cheek, as she gave him a worried smile. "I'm so sorry for all of this. If I had only seen the truth before all this you and my daughter wouldn't be suffering now." Kagome's eyes quickly filled with tears and to her surprise, found herself being embraced by the one she should've chose as a mate. "I just want to fix all of this, but how!" She held him even tighter as her tears fell.

As if his body knew what she needed before his brain, his arms instantly wrapped around her and embraced her just as tight. "Shhhh, it's in the past Kagome. We need to move forward and not look back." InuYasha told her as his body started rocking her a little as he tried to comfort her. "Come on Kagome, you know it's not safe to go and think negative, especially since the jewel is inside you." He really didn't want to ask but needed to know for sure. So after a deep sigh, he asked her the question. "Tell me Kagome, the jewel did you become one with it?"

Kagome's eyes stayed focused on the floor as she spoke. "I'm sorry InuYasha I didn't know what else to do. I was just so angry and acted off of that anger, I know now I was wrong. Please I don't want this, all the hate I feel it's not normal." Her tears soon started to fall, tears he never want to see. This wasn't just sadness it was pain and all her emotions were now increased due to the jewel. Still as she cried he embraced her tightly and told her not to give up.

"Please Kagome, don't let the sadness and anger take over. You have so much to fight for, especially Rin." The mention of her daughter made her look up at him. He gave her a smile trying to show her there was something very important she needed to fight for. "Yes Kagome, Rin needs you even I still need you. We will beat this somehow, I know we can" resting her head back on his chest Kagome gave a small smile. Which made him smile and whisper to her. "I'm never leaving you, no matter what I will never leave you again! I'm not giving up on you either no matter how hopeless it feels right now." Their tender moment was shattered with a shadow fell over them.

"Very touching little brother, however she still belongs to me!" His words were short and his speed was too fast for InuYasha, in an instance Sesshōmaru had thrusted his sword straight through InuYasha from behind. Blood now covered Kagome as she tried to support him from falling face first to the floor. Giving the sword a twist as he pulled it free from InuYasha's body, Sesshōmaru moved away to gather up his daughter and then get his mate. "Pathetic half breed, as if I'd allow you to take what is mine." Standing over his sleeping daughter, Sesshōmaru admired her for a second as he thought. 'She has such power for a hanyou, but than I expect nothing less from my daughter.' He was about to pick her up when.

"Don't...you...dare...touch her...you ba-stard!" Sesshōmaru turned to see a bloody red eyed InuYasha glaring at him. Purple jagged lines marked his face and his fangs and claws looked longer. The blood had now stopped pouring from his wound and the look of only wanting to kill showed in his eyes. "You don't deserve her or Kagome you heartless demon. I knew you didn't love her and only wanted father's kingdom. Dammit Sesshōmaru, how dare you destroy the light that once shined from Kagome's eyes!" InuYasha flexed his fingers getting ready to attack his full demon brother.

Not far was Kagome, her hands covered in InuYasha's blood. And when she heard his words she shivered. 'I was a fool to think Sesshōmaru actually cared about me. And now my daughter is suffering because of my choice.' She thought as Kagome squeezed her fists tight together and left her anger once again fuel the jewel. Her eyes closed as she concentrated all her anger into her hands. They soon glowed purple and before she knew it was standing face to face with her husband and mate. "If you touch Rin, I'll kill you right here at this very spot where you're standing."

Seeing Kagome's redish, purple glow. Caused InuYasha to freeze, and soon his eyes had turned golden again. With his mind now clear he tried to stop Kagome from using the jewel. Only now the effects of the sword wound had increased, most likely due to the poison that was placed on the blade. Still he needed to stop her. "Please Kagome, this isn't the way. You can't keep hiding behind the jewel, it's not what you want to do. Just get Rin and leave, these's no point in getting into a killing match." His breathing was becoming harder now and he knew the chances of Kagome listening were small. So with his last bit of straight, InuYasha charged Sesshōmaru, but it was pointless. His brother was stronger then him on a good day, now InuYasha was barely conscious.

In his defense mode, Sesshōmaru left his poison whip fly slicing his brother's body. Pieces of his white gi went flying through the air, blood now dripped from his cut body as he landed hard on the ground at his brother's feet. "So little brother I finally repaid you for killing father. As if your weak half breed body could stop me, and to think I would allow you to stop me. Pathetic InuYasha, now you'll no longer stand between me and Kagome." Something hit the side of his royal kimono, causing him to look.

"You're right Sesshōmaru, InuYasha may not stand between us. However I can not allow you to continue hurting me or Rin. Not once since she was born have you held her for more then one minute. You locked us away like private materials, and I was to blind to see it." She tightened her fists and the glow grew a hot red. "This jewel can't be all bad if it allowed me to see you and the truth. Now I think it's time you leave me and my daughter alone!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and sister Len or Aquarina. She is my biggest support and I don't think I can continue writing without her. In fact I don't think my life would be the same without her in my life.**

Chapter 12

Her small brown eyes slowly opened and when little Rin started to realized where she was, her mind went right to finding her mom and InuYasha. When she saw her mom ready to attack her father Rin instantly put up a barrier. "Mother you mustn't kill him it's not the answer." Sesshōmaru watched as the barrier surrounded him as Kagome's attack bounced off and struck a nearby wall. Once her mother's energy weakened Rin slowly went to her father. InuYasha still laid motionless on the ground, but the rise and fall of his chest left her know he was still alive. Now standing in front of her father Rin looked up. Her face was dirty and a few cuts married her little cheeks. Still she spoke with great courage. "You may be my real father and my mother's mate. However we no longer wish to be inslaved by you. You may be stronger than I, but I will not allow you to hurt my mother or InuYasha. It's best you leave now. If not I will not hold back my demon miko powers." The look of not backing down showed great in her eyes and it was then he knew the fight was over for now.

"Very well my child, however you are still mine. The blood that runs through your veins is strong. No hanyou child could ever hope to hold both my demon blood and a miko's spritual powers. Be warned only I can save you child." With a smirk King Sesshōmaru, turned and walked away. He was in control now, his brother was too weak and Kagome was being fuelled with anger by the jewel. Everything was going his way, except Rin. 'She is strong willed and brave. However the fact that she holds the miko strength of her mother, that is the only thing keeping the demon blood from becoming to much for her. But there will come a day her anger will allow the demon blood to take over.' Sesshōmaru smiled even more to himself now as he continued his thoughts. 'I just need to make InuYasha the enemy of my daughter and then she'll kill him for me. Now I need a good motive, let's see maybe InuYasha killing her mother will be enough to do it?' His thoughts of such actions made him laugh, something that he had NEVER done before.

With her father now gone, Rin hurried to her mother's side. And checked for injuries finding none she then went to InuYasha. His injuries were severe, but somehow he was still holding on to life. Looking back at her mother Rin's expression was that of a worn out child, as well as that of a defeated warrior. Kagome felt for daughter and soon the anger inside her faded. She too felt the wear of the jewel and could only imagine what her daughter was feeling. With a weak smile Kagome pulled Rin close. Both couldn't hold back they're tears beyond this point. "He's hurt very bad mother, what do we do?"

Kagome looked around trying to think of what to do. Most of the fighting had left this part of the castle in ruins and no walking space. Large rocks and stones covered the ground around them. "Maybe if we combine our powers we can heal his injuries enough to at least get out of this area." Looking up at her mother Rin nodded she agreed and got into position. Both Kagome and Rin were weakened from earlier, but knew they needed to get out of the crumbling remains of the castle. Reaching out Kagome took her daughter's hand. "We can't use to much energy only enough to get him to awaken." Rin nodded she understood and closed her eyes to concentrate.

As Kagome called on the Shikon Jewel for extra power something different happened this time. By using the jewel for good it glowed a bright golden color and soon little Rin was also glowing a light golden color. The energy was amazingly strong and within seconds his eyes began to open. Seeing this left Kagome know they could stop and slowly the light faded. "How are you feeling InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Looking up InuYasha noticed her worried look and that some of the darkness in her eyes had faded.

"I'm better now thank you both." InuYasha said slowly sitting up. It was then he notice a wobbly Rin starting to fall and caught her quickly in his arms. "Rin!" He called, as she landed in his arms. "She exhausted, let's get out of here and to a saver part of the castle." With shaky legs InuYasha stood with the support of Kagome. The usually strong legged hanyou was now finding it frustrating not being sure footed as he walked, still he was glad to have Kagome so close. After what seemed like hours to make it to safety, InuYasha thanked Kagome as he's legs gave out. "Damn this weak feeling, but at least we're safer here." Looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms InuYasha smiled. "She's beautiful Kagome, I bet you're very proud of her?" Moving her in his arms to let her rest more comfortable, InuYasha then looked up at Kagome. "She deserves a better life, you both do."

Hearing his words made Kagome turn away. Her eyes traveled towards the sky and soon she felt uncomfortable being this close to him. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I still belong to Sesshomaru. We are still mated and until he dies or I die there is not escape for me. Rin however can be freed from this horrible life, but I know he will not rest till she's back in his castle." Kagome slowly turned and left her eyes travel towards his. "Would you mind taking care of Rin till I'm free of Sesshōmaru?"

Seeing the hopelessness in her eyes made him angry, it killed him the first time Kagome was brought to his castle. "Dammit Kagome, I will not let you return to him not this time." He was all but growling out his words now, he would lock her away if needed to just to keep her safe from Sesshōmaru. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm not letting you go back. I can't see you in that state ever again. When you first came here I was sure you were dead by your looks, and now you want to go back and let death haunt you again? Dammit Kagome, I will lock you away before I allow that to happen."

Kagome smiled at his devotion to keep her safe, but she also knew what needed to be done. With a gentle hand carefully placed on his cheek, she smiled at him and her daughter. "I need to do this InuYasha, for me and Rin. Whether you agree or not I have to. However I will not fall to my death by his hand, and I wil not hide in fear from Sesshōmaru." Leaning down Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead with a teary eyed smile. "Just take care of her for me please InuYasha, be the father she's always wanted."


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun had started rising in the sky, a new day was starting in his battle torn kingdom. Still InuYasha only kept his focus on Rin. For now the small child rested in his arms peacefully. Even though she was the child of his half brother, InuYasha only saw her as Kagome's child. After all his brother locked both his child and mate away and never cared for them. It was around the time Kagome had left InuYasha's kingdom that Kikyo had found her way back and noticed InuYasha holding the sleeping child. Most of his castle was in need of repairs from the harsh battle with Sesshomaru. Even his men suffered a few loses, still even now he was focused on rebuilding his kingdom.

"InuYasha, you can go now. I'll tend to Rin, I'm sure you have duties after all of this." The look on his face left Kikyo know how he was feeling, she could tell InuYasha felt torn between Rin and checking on his people. "She will probably sleep the rest of the day, if she wakes I'll send for you." Still her words did little to motivate him to leave. Kikyo knew this was hard for and so as she waited for him to come to terms with matters. As she waited Kikyo prepared a bed for Rin and some herbs to help her get her strength back.

Carefully moving Rin to the bed Kikyo had just made, InuYasha sighed. "No, I can't leave it's that simple. I promised Kagome I'd watch over Rin till she returned. I will not make the same mistake twice, and this time I will do what is right." His claws pierced the palm of his hand as he squeezed it tightly. He felt helpless knowing she was traveling back to his brother. He knew Rin needed protected too and since Kagome processed the jewel, he could easily be killed if she used it around him. "I will give her four days, if Kagome has not returned I will go after her myself." His voice was almost full demon sounding as he spoke. Which left Kikyo know he was angry and yet he seemed scared.

"I understand InuYasha, and I know everything will become easier once Kagome returns to you." There was a knock on the door frame and Kikyo was surprised to see a female youkai standing there. Her hair was long and very dark, and to Kikyo's surprise somewhat resembled Kagome's facial features. She could sense the youkai in this female was not very strong which lead her to believe she was half like InuYasha. "Yes may I ask your reason for coming?" Kikyo asked, seeing that InuYasha was choosing to ignore the woman.

The female bowed before stating her reason. "M-My name is Ikue, I..um usually tend to the king during hard times or when called by his youkai." Kikyo gasped hearing this and looked to the hanyou who was slowly standing. "I sensed his youkai surfacing and came to aid him."

He sighed heavily before he continued. "Lady Kikyo it is not as you think, Ikue simply calms my demon. Father's sword used to contain it but lately it grows beyond my control. When I received word of Kagome birthing Sesshomaru's child it grew angry. I was going to kill anything that walked in front of me. I don't know what happened, but when I woke Ikue was beside me." Kikyo watched as Ikue shyly stepped closer to InuYasha, of course he held out his hand inviting her closer. "Ikue knows of my love for Kagome and respects this, she also knows her life will end after Kagome excepts me as her's." There was a moment of silence as InuYasha struggled with his demon, most likely due to thinking of Kagome. Ikue didn't hesitate to calm him even with Kikyo watching.

Kikyo wondered if InuYasha truly did know what happened between him and the female demon. Since he did state Ikue would die after Kagome excepted him. This only happened when a demon took another for enjoyment before the true mate was found. After all it wasn't uncommon in demon nature for this to happen. Still InuYasha wasn't full demon and his hanyou love for Kagome was different then simply taking another female for pleasure, however his full youkai half was different. So as Kikyo watched Ikue, she wondered how this would truly end. And as she witnessed the female demon slowly working her fingers inside InuYasha's robe. Kikyo knew it was the sexual desires of Ikue's touch soothing the demon. 'He thinks she's helping him stay in control, when actually it's the opposite. He's using her thinking that her touch is Kagome.' Kikyo thought as she watched the scene before her.

The demon in him was strong and the true hanyou that was InuYasha was trying to remain in control. Ikue continued to work her hands inside his robe touching every each of his body above the waist. Kikyo watched as he struggled with himself, but in the end Ikue won. His body slumped against hers and carefully she set him down. Walking closer Kikyo handed Ikue a blanket to cover him. "You did well at claiming him, however did you get close enough to do this the first time? I know his demon is not one to just sit and listen, do you have a special power that weakened him?"

Ikue turned facing away from Kikyo and looked down at InuYasha as he rested. "I have no powers that you speak of. And I only learned this new way of touching him worked a few weeks ago. The first time I came across him in demon form, he..." Kikyo covered her mouth in disbelief. "Please do not tell InuYasha he does not know how far his demon has gone certain times. Each time his demon has taken me, I have made certain to dress and rid myself of his scent." Kikyo rested her hands on Ikue's shoulders as if saying no need to continue.

As the sun and new developments were rising at InuYasha end, Kagome was now only a few hours away from Sesshomaru's castle. The closer she got the more she felt her bonding with Sesshomaru grow. It made her nauseous thinking of him and those times before. She stumbled and fell wondering if she could really face him again. 'My anger overpowered these feelings last time, that and the jewel was in control of my body. Now I'm simply walking into this, damn why did I not choose InuYasha first?' A shadow soon fell over her, causing Kagome to look up. There just above her was a large feather and a youkai woman riding on it.

"Having troubles walking human, and to think Sesshomaru allowed himself to fall even the tiniest bit in love with you makes me laugh." The feather landed and Kagome moved back trying to get away. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her hard against the ground. "You will not leave my sight bitch! Sesshomaru is mine only I can give him what he needs. No mortal could ever satisfy a demon like my lord, only I can." She grabbed Kagome by her hair making her stand. "I hear you harbor the shikon jewel, tell me will you kill me?"

The pain she felt was nothing as she took her place standing. Kagome had suffered worse then a simple hair pulling over the years. "No, I don't wish to allow the jewel to control me to win over you. I simply want my freedom from Sesshomaru."

The female youkai laughed. "You think Sesshomaru will simply free you, not even your death will free you from him now. Even I know if anyone chooses to betray him the king will make you suffer even in death." Giving Kagome's hair a twist, Kagura gave her warning. "You will only know darkness after today, I will no let you return to him. Sesshomaru is mine and only mine. If I let you back into the castle he will keep you as his mate locked away, just so he can keep his father's throne." With these words said Kagome felt the air leave her lungs as the wind demon waved her fan. "I Kagura control the wind and the air around you human. Now you'll be less of a fight as I take you to your new surroundings and prison."


	14. Chapter 14

As Rin slept, InuYasha kept strict watch over her. He had woken a few hours after Ikue had calmed his demon. 'Kagome I will protect your daughter, whether she carries my half brother's blood or not. She is still a part of you and you both have suffered enough.' The sound of footsteps approaching caused his thoughts to stop. His nose picked up on the scent of his guest, so he didn't need to look to know it was Kikyo. "I told you I'm not leaving her side, so just leave me alone, dammit why...!"

Her voice was not soft like he remembered, and in her next breath, Kikyo had managed to yell her anger at him. "Do not lash out at me InuYasha! I have simply come with your meal as well as tea for Rin. Whether you eat or not I could care less, but I will still keep Rin nourished even if it's only herbal tea." Without a word InuYasha took the food from her and quietly watched as she tended to Rin.

They both said nothing after that. InuYasha had absentmindedly picked up a piece of bread from his plate and nibbled on it as he watch Kikyo with Rin. "I'll be leaving in two days if she hasn't returned." Kikyo stopped from her duties and looked back at him. "I know I said I'd give her four days, but..I can't wait that long." Kikyo nodded she understood, but there was another matter she wanted out in the open before he went after Kagome. It was while preparing the food that Ikue and Kikyo had talked. It surprised Kikyo that Ikue started speaking on the matter of InuYasha's behavior while they worked. Kikyo had warned Ikue that if she didn't tell InuYasha everything, the next time they met, she would.

 **Flashback**

" _Lady Kikyo, I hope you don't think I'm only staying with InuYasha because of well you know..." Ikue only met Kikyo a few hours ago and feared the young woman's thoughts about her. She had known the woman was close to InuYasha for many years while she worked along side his father. Now she had come looking for InuYasha so he could help save Kagome from her own destruction. And now it much worse. Ikue explained how InuYasha destroyed the small village she lived in with her brother, she was trying to keep him safe in her arms. Still InuYasha sniffed her out and ripped her brother from her arms._

 _Kikyo felt terrible about what Ikue went through and only wished things had went differently from the very beginning. "I am sorry for all these events that have happened and I really hope your brother is safe." Moving from her work at the fire pit, Kikyo embraced Ikue trying to ease her trembling body. Not only was she taken from her brother and only family, her body had been violated repeatedly by InuYasha's demon. "InuYasha must know of this, you can not keep this hidden any longer Ikue."_

 _Fear and heartbreak showed in Ikue's eyes after Kikyo's words. "Please Lady Kikyo, do not tell him. InuYasha meant no harm it was his demon that did these things. I know InuYasha he will not take what happened so easily. Please just let this go for his sake." Ikue pleaded with Kikyo, but it was no use. The events that happened would someday be reviled and Kikyo knew InuYasha would do well to know now and not later. Plus Ikue did not deserve to die after InuYasha and Kagome became one. Only by demon law was this done as a way to insure a mate did not fall back on a previous lover. InuYasha was both demon and human a hanyou, and Kikyo knew Ikue wanted to see her brother once more._

 _"Ikue, do you think InuYasha will not know the truth about what has happened? He will know the day he takes Kagome and his demon kills you. And think of Kagome, she would not wish this fate on anyone." Kikyo's words slowly seemed to be getting to Ikue and deep down she really did want to tell InuYasha everything that had happened. Moving back from embracing Ikue, Kikyo placed her hands on her shoulders, giving them a slightly firm squeeze to encourage her. "You must tell him, if you do not I will do it. I will not let this continue not when your life is at risk. Now if you'd like I will be present while you tell him or you can do it alone. Either way it must be told before Kagome returns to this castle._

 _Ikue lowered her head, and left a single tear fall. She hated to think how InuYasha would take the news and how crushed he will be. She knew his heart ached for Kagome back when this all started and even more now. "Lady Kikyo, do you think he will be okay after he hears the news? I fear he'll do something horrible after knowing his deed that was done by his demon side." This was the real reason Ikue refused to tell InuYasha, because she knew the first time he woke from his demon... It was that memory that had Ikue running from the room and leaving Kikyo no other choice._

 **End Flash Back**

Kikyo was about to speak when..."If I may InuYasha we must speak on a very important matter before you leave for Kagome." Looking up he noticed Ikue's red tear filled eyes, the look of fear could also been seen. It was these mixed emotions that had InuYasha to his feet at at her side in no time. He was about to embrace her when Ikue stopped him. "No InuYasha, please stay where you are, I feel it's best we no longer touch." Now he was totally confused on the what was to come.

"What the hell Ikue, why are you acting like this? You know I can't control my demon without you." Ikue shook her head no and moved further back from him. "Dammit, tell me what's the meaning of this?" He was getting angry and Ikue could sense his demon blood rising. A growl of pure annoyance rang out and in that moment...

"InuYasha please, you need to know that..." Ikue almost stopped till she saw Kikyo smiling and encouraging her on. "InuYasha I know you never meant to hurt me, but when you came to my village on that day you knew Kagome would birth Sesshomaru's child. Your demon stole me away from my brother and...and he made me give myself to him." Ikue watched as InuYasha went numb and fell to his knees in disbelief. She wanted to go to him, but knew it would be best to stay back. "I'm sorry InuYasha, I know you never meant to hurt me and I forgive you for what happened."

It was quiet for along time before InuYasha composed himself and stood. His voice was quiet yet firm as he made his way from the area. "I must go save Kagome, I need her by my side before things get out of hand." Kikyo and Ikue both looked at each other with a sad expression, they feared things would not end well at this rate. And with InuYasha now dwelling on events he just learned that happened between his demon and Ikue, it was very likely he would fall in battle.

Pure darkness surrounded her and a cool draft could be felt. Kagome knew very well her surroundings and feared this time might be her demise. 'At least I know Rin is safe with InuYasha, I know he will protect Rin till his very end.' As Kagome thought about the day she and Rin were taken to InuYasha's castle. She gave a tearful smile. She remember finding Rin in InuYasha's arms and totally losing herself. Now that she really started to think about it. 'I guess maybe I did overreact when I saw him with her.'

As for Kagura, for now she had won in her mind. Sesshomaru hadn't picked up on Kagome's scent inside the castle. She feared even his strong senses couldn't be fooled. Still not even the mating bond was calling him to his mate inside the castle dungeon. 'He does not suspect a think, oh kami how great it is.' Kagura thought as she looked from a distance as her lover worked.

His father's kingdom was not as Inu Taisho had left it or how he wanted it. Human slaves were on the rise and the king did not stop these actions. Even hanyous were cast out of the kingdom they once called home. It was mostly demons that covered the once peaceful kingdom. And Sesshomaru cared little about these actions, his anger was set on his half brother and the mated woman that was with him. 'Will not allow this to happen, I am greatness and will not let them live in peace. No demon or half demon brother will take what is mine and after this month has ended so will this mutiny!' Sesshomaru grinned evilly at his thoughts, before readying himself for battle.


	15. Chapter 15

InuYasha had only walked a short distance when her heard a voice say his name. "Lady..Kikyo, where..is InuYasha? Where did her go?!" The scent of tears soon followed and no matter how hard he tried, he could not leave. InuYasha promised Kagome he'd take care of Rin while she was gone and with the young child now calling for him. There was no way he could leave her. His fists tightened as the pull of his demon demanded the safety of its chosen mate. And yet his hanyou heart would not allow him to take over for the sake of the child, that was calling him. With great strength his right fist went through the castle wall as his breathing stared to ease a bit. Once he felt the rage inside him leave InuYasha turned back and went to Rin.

His voice was low, but still Rin heard him and quickly smiled as he approached her. she could tell InuYasha looked a bit unhappy and almost sorta lost. Still she felt much better when he seated himself close to her and began talking. "I see you're awake little one. How are you feeling?"

Before answering him Rin quickly jumped into his arms. To say her actions had surprised InuYasha was totally off. No he was totally confused and surprised at the same time. 'How can she be so happy to be close to me? I'm the one who caused her life to be so painful. Plus her mom is probably in big trouble right now all because of me. Yet this child is not mine...and she has only known me a short time. How is it that she has taken to me as her...f-father?' In that moment while deep in thought his eyes closed as his arms finally moved to embrace her. He felt her warm and tender nature almost pouring out of body as he hugged her tightly.

What he wasn't prepared for though was what she asked him next. "InuYasha, where is mother?" His ears lowered and his heart felt like stopping. How was he going to tell this sweet and loving child, that her mother went to finish the fight for their freedom? "InuYasha, are you okay, why all this silence?" Never before had he felt so sad, and lost in what to say. This child needed him and the look of pure confusion as to why her mom was not close worrried her deeply.

So after swallowing the lump in his throat, InuYasha gathered himself and told Rin where her mother was. "Well Rin, you're mother asked me to look after you for a few days while she visited with your father. You see...your mom is mated to your father. As a rule the only way to break the bond between mates is for one of the mates to die. This applies to humans who mate with youkai as well as youkai who mate with youkai." InuYasha watched Rin's reaction carefully as he spoke ever so quiet and calm to her. "I wanted to go with your mother, but she asked I watch over you while she was gone."

For a second Rin lowered her head and when she looked back up at him she smiled. Of course InuYasha had no clue why she was smiling until... "No worries InuYasha, mother is very strong willed and extremely powerfully. She will be fine on her own. Plus I like this way better, now I can spend time with you." Hearing this even made him smile before nodding yes while hugging her tightly.

A cool breeze blew in under the drafty dungeon door, causing her to slightly shiver. It had only been half a day, but to Kagome it felt like months. It took all her strength just to destroy the chain shackles around her wrists, and now with her back against the cool wall she tried to regain the energy she had just used up. Her head was slightly tilted back against the wall as well and her eyes closed. Even with the jewels powers it was still tiring to keep focus. Though mostly it was the evil inside the shikon jewel that took her strength. The sound of foot steps approaching stirred her and with what she had left, Kagome readied herself for the incoming visitor.

"As I suspected, the scent is yours." Kagome glared at her mate as he opened the large wooden dungeon door. He face held no true expression as he entered, but Kagome knew this was his normal cold demeanor. "So was it one of my men that placed you here or were you so kind as to return on your own?"

Kagome did not fear Sesshomaru, but she did wonder why it was him who was here and not Kagura? "I returned partly on my own, it was your mistress who placed me here." It was then he gave her a hard stare. He knew there was only one who would qualify for that title. As Sesshomaru was thinking on the matter of who Kagome was claiming as his mistress. Kagome found enough strength to finally get to her feet. To her surprise the cold hearted Sesshomaru was nice enough to offer her his clawed hand to stand. She hesitated, but he did not. His hand grabbed hers and in a flash she was pressed against the side of his body.

"Either way you have forgotten to return with my daughter." Kagome froze when Sesshomaru mentioned Rin. "So you thought it would be safe to leave her with my hanyou brother? No matter I can easily kill him and retrieve my daughter from him. Better yet with the power she holds I can simply let her destroy him. But first there is you my dear mate. It's been awhile since I've heard you scream my name as I enjoy you. And what better way for you to be punished after you chose to abandon my side. Maybe before the death of InuYasha I'll tell him I filled you with my seed once more to bare me yet another child." It was faint but Kagome was sure Sesshomaru gave a chuckle to the part of telling InuYasha she was pregnant with his child again.

"I will not let you touch me in such away ever again, and never will I allow you near my daughter again. You destroyed so much back then." Tears soon formed in her brown eyes as she spoke her feelings from long ago. "I messed up back then. Your father had hopes in me choosing InuYasha, but I found you to be more appealing and maybe it was your strength that made me want you. All I know is I was blind back then, and to think I left a child be born into this hateful love you give." As she spoke of Rin, Kagome became angry and in turn the jewel started to react. "Rin deserves better as well as a father who actually loves her. You only want her now because she's powerful. For years you locked us away, while you and Kagura lived the life you always wanted." Her hands began to glow a bright purple and in the next second she pushed him away. "I won't stop till you're dead if that's what it takes to free Rin and myself from you."

Sesshomaru went flying back through the doorway he had just entered moments ago landing hard on his back. Still even her anger wasn't enough to truly kill him. And she knew only injuring him would be her down fall. As he setup the Kagome saw his red eyes glowing and she knew he was more than angry. "Foolish wench, you forget I do not fear you or the jewel that is buried inside your body. I know where it is safely hidden and I can easily remove it."

Now fully standing Kagome could see the burnt markings on her mate's chest. His armor had also been damaged, but sadly now he was only angry and not dead or even out cold. Kagome took a few steps back as Sesshomaru once again moved inside the dungeon and closer to her being. 'I know he won't kill me, but once he is finished with me I may very well wish for death. Still all I ask is Rin stays safe.' Those were her last thoughts, before she felt the weakness of the situation take hold. With no energy left the world went dark as her body slowly fell into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Her head felt light and every inch of her body ached from all that she'd been through. Her eyes slowly opened to revival where she was. There was a softness under her, but she found her arms and legs bound. It was in that moment her blood ran cold when she realized she was naked. "Good to see you're awake mate. I can't stand making love to a female without a few moans being heard." Kagome swallowed hard and fearing he might've already do his deed. His clawed finger slowly traveled up her leg then passed her knee and to her inner thigh. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to summon the jewels powers, but nothing. "Try as you will my dear mate, but the jewel is no longer inside you. I knew you'd use if I you awakened, so there's no need to worry about my death. Only how many times and ways I take back what is mine." After those words Sesshomaru grinned as his knuckles traveled inside her folds, followed by his tongue.

Kagome did her best not to give into his desires of her moaning, but when his tongue slid deep inside her entrance. A slight muffled moan escaped. It sickened her even more when he smiled in delight by this. Kagome once again closed her eyes and this time prayed for help. 'I can't let this happen, I don't want this and I don't want InuYasha and Rin to suffer. Please someone help all of us.'

Faraway His ear twitched and his blood stirred, something was wrong and he wasn't waiting any longer. "Rin, I can't explain it, but I feel your mother calling me. Please stay here with Kikyo and keep yourself and her safe if I don't return. I know non of my men are strong enough to stop Sesshomaru, but I know you are." Like any parent, InuYasha leaned down and kissed Rin on the top of her head. Then was off to save what was his. As InuYasha ran the fears of what he would find when he found Kagome had now brought out his demon. Which allowed him more strength for running faster and longer distances, but would he get there before his fears came true?

Tears rolled down her faces as Kagome cried silently. Sesshomaru had managed to earn more than a few delightful moans from her as he now thrusted his hard length into her. He was close to his release and as he neared he was once again told her how he would enjoy InuYasha's suffering as he told him she once again would bared his child once more. "I must do this while the half breed watches. It would so please me to hear him beg me to stop, what position should we do for him my mate? Perhaps dog style for the mutt?" There was a sudden flash as the window shattered behind him. "Damn! What now?"

The smell of her tears hit him from a few minutes away and when they did, InuYasha stopped for nothing. He was covered in blood and his robes ripped from running passed Sesshomaru's guards and their swords. Sesshomaru was still deep inside Kagome when InuYasha broke through the window. And once the smell of sex hit him his eyes grew bright red. He bared his claws and cracked his knuckles and like lightning entered the room. He heard Sesshomaru curse and InuYasha knew he had little time to defend against any attacks. And in a split second InuYasha landed a hard punch to his face. The force of the blow had knocked Sesshomaru back and with a quick upwards slash. InuYasha had sliced through his brother's third leg. "Never again will you fuck my Kagome you heartless bastard!" InuYasha growled out, as he watch Sesshomaru's dick roll past his foot. He gave it a kick towards his brother then went to Kagome.

As InuYasha freed her, the tears in her eyes became more. She was so happy to see him and couldn't stop apologizing for her past mistakes in choosing him. "Can you ever forgive me InuYasha?" Kagome kept asking him. His demon was still in control, but soon quieted her with a kiss to her lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Still even in tremendous pain and blood loss, Sesshomaru countered and in a quick second thrusted his sharp claws and hand thrown InuYasha chest from behind. By some greater force his poison claws missing Kagome, InuYasha was close to death from this attack and went to his hands and knees trying hard to keep awake.

"InuYasha, no please stay with me. You can't die...not here and definitely...not now." Kagome was crying even harder as she pleaded with InuYasha to stay among the living with her. Still even she knew they were completely trapped now. And even as severely as he was injured, InuYasha managed to place his bloody torn robe over her. InuYasha growled out in pain and soon passed out. Kagome could only support a small part of InuYasha and with Sesshomaru very much angry about all of this now. She felt the battle had been lost. The amount of blood pouring from InuYasha's body was almost sickening to her and she knew even he wouldn't last long like this, if he wasn't dead already. Still she felt him breathing. So Kagome knew he was still with her at the moment. Taking her tear filled eyes off InuYasha for a moment, Kagome looked up at the now robed Sesshomaru who was standing a few inches away from them. "So will you finish me as well? Because I'm not leaving his side." Sesshomaru said nothing. Blood also ran from his wound though it was mild compared to the blow InuYasha took.

Leaning down close Sesshomaru looked at Kagome first then InuYasha. "No I will not kill you, you're fate is sealed to me my mate. Surely you know our bond can only be broken after one of us dies. And I will out live you by hundreds or even thousands of years. No Kagome, for now I'll enjoy my brother die in your arms and after that I'll burn his body." Hearing his hateful words made Kagome hug InuYasha tighter. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but came face to face with a medium sized Inu in its true form. He grinned when the scent of his daughter came to him. "So I was correct about your youkai powers daughter. No hanyou is able to transform into an inugami, but for some unknown reason you have mastered it." The youkai before him only snarled as green like poison poured from its mouth. "Is that so daughter, well let's just see if that's even possible."

Hearing Sesshomaru say Rin's name caused Kagome to freeze. And what was even more disturbing to Kagome was now Sesshomaru had changed into his true form too. "Oh no, this can't be happening. He's actually going to fight his own daughter." She felt InuYasha move a little and looking down she saw his golden eyes weakly looking up at her. "Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry for all of this." She saw he wanted to speak, but she quieted him with a kiss. "Please don't try to move InuYasha, just rest." Still he knew they weren't safe. His eyes then picked up on a dark glow coming from the other side of the room. When Kagome followed his stare she saw it was the jewel. "It's feeding off the negative energy from Sesshomaru and Rin. I must get rid of it, or else it might possess Rin." She was about to leave when InuYasha shook his head no. Kagome knew his fears but this she knew how to use the jewel. "I'll be fine InuYasha, besides I know how use the jewel now and I know how to destroy it once I'm done." Still he tried to stop her, but she carefully moved him enough to get up.

The battle between Rin and Sesshomaru was fierce. And even though Rin was only half Sesshomaru's size she still fought hard. Kagome ran quickly, but kept her eyes on the battle. With a deep sigh, Kagome picked up the jewel and allowed it's power to once again merge with her. A dark glow surrounded her and with each step the ground rumbled. When InuYasha saw her, he knew this wasn't going to end well. Still he was to wounded to do any to help and simply watched as she prepared to fight.


End file.
